


Soft as it Began

by Flips_and_Quips



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flips_and_Quips/pseuds/Flips_and_Quips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as it Began

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: C'mon, we always wanted something like this to happen in the movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is merely the fictional representation of real people, so none of this is true. At all. Zero, zip, zilch, nada.

 


End file.
